Come away with me
by Mimi-san
Summary: Who knew that an unlikely wish would be granted on one simple mission... just a small waffy songfic one by yours truely... AM
1. I'm coming with you

COME AWAY WITH ME

A Rurouni Kenshin songfic By: RavenKitsune IrisKitsune514yahoo.com 

(Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of Watsuki-sensei, Shounen Jump, Shueisha, Sony etc. The song "Come away with me" is by Norah Jones. As you can see, I'm just a college girl who has nothing better to do on her off days! NO sue-y please!! ) -----------------------------------------

Music begins to play

It was a cold autumn morning in the year 1884. The canes flew by, making its morning routes for breakfast, as is the coy fishes, whose shiny coat glistens in the morning sun, as it bathes its warm rays upon earth. Kyoto was peaceful now, long after Shishio deceased. The Aioya was getting back to normal also...

"JIYA YOU OLD PERV!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN LAND ONE GOOD ON YA!!!"

...well somewhat back to normal. Makimachi Misao was now on the very verge of becoming 21 and still has failed to wed. Pinning longingly on one particular ninja, her days of trying to get him to notice her, was coming to a very dry and disappointing end. For too long has she woke up bright and early and serve him tea at the temple he goes to every single day. She would bring him lunch and dinner sometimes, and accompany him through the day. Her voice would always be filled with hope, care, and love, even when he would merely respond in a meager grunt.

Living in the Aoiya was, though, a challenge all in it's self. With it being rebuilt, the place was still in array as the Oniwabanshuu family, consisting now of Misao, Okina, Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro and Aoshi, begins to move back in and start their restaurant back up.

CRASH

That is if they don't trash down the place before any customers can come in!

"JIYA! Come back here now!!" Misao dashed down the stairs of the Aioya, following the distant sound of an old geezer chanting 'You won't catch me, you won't catch me!! Muahahaha!' Her speed picked up as she heard the voice begin to get louder. I'm gaining on him...

She made one more turn around the corner and into the kitchen...

CRASH, BANG, BOOM, SPLATER, SMUSH

As Misao was taking the corner by storm, Aoshi was taking his own tea into his study when...

(Repeat of sound effects)

The tea was all array! As was Misao's kunai that was dangerously pinned against the wall all around Aoshi Shinomori, Misao's 20 year love!

"OH GODS!! I'm so sorry Aoshi-sama!! I didn't mean to! I thought you were Jiya and I...I..." She was trying to pick up the broken pieces of the tea cup, but being Misao (who can not do two things at once) trying to concentrate more on what she was saying then what she was doing, stabbed her finger with a sharp end of a piece of ceramic.

"Itai! Gods that hurt!" She was about to pull the piece out when Aoshi took matters into his own hands. He reached forward and pulled the piece out slowly but efficiently. The blood was minimal and the damage was not to be worried over. He quietly went over to the cabinet in the other room across from the kitchen and fetched a small wrap. He returned to only find nothing was there anymore, not the broken pieces, the kunai or the girl.

"I should have told her to stay." He muttered to himself as he went to put the wrap back into the cabinet and slowly left for his room. He sighed to himself and said softly, "There goes my morning tea..."

later that evening

((Come away with me... in the night...))

Misao was walking back up the polished stairs to her room when she noticed a rider coming into the Aoiya. She took a closer look out the window and saw that it was Kuro. He left during the day to look for Okina who was gone ever since Misao was chasing him that morning.

Kuro ran inside and was shouting for Aoshi to come quickly. Misao ran into Aoshi's room only to find that he was on his way out.

"Aoshi-sama? Where are you going so late?" Misao asked with a concerned voice. 'Oh no.' she thought. 'What if he leaves again? What if this time he won't come back? NO! I can't let that happen.' With that she ran and jumped up to circle her arms around his neck.

Completely shocked for a second, Aoshi's body responded as it never had before when she would hug him. 'WHAT?! You can not have feelings for her... she's too young still!' He thought! 'Ha! Too young my hind!' His "other" mind spat, 'She should be having 5 kids by now but nooooo! She only has the heart to love a cold hearted-'

"Aoshi! Okina has been spotted outside of the Fukagawa. You might be able to bring him back by sun rise." Kuro said as he walked in on Aoshi and Misao, making both of them jump apart from each other. "I'm ready to go." Aoshi said after a second to get his himself composed. "Why do you have to go now? Can't you wait till morning?" Misao whined trying to get him to stay.

"I have to go now, Misao. We are having some tension with a rival ninja clan right now and Okina could be in trouble if we don't get there to help him. You know that he won't be able to take on an entire clan on by himself." Aoshi began to reason with her.

Misao understood what Aoshi was saying but still didn't trust him to go out alone. "Fine," She said to him. He nodded and was surprise somewhat that she agreed so quickly. 'Maybe she actually is growing up.' "but I'm coming with you!" She said firmly and with that, she ran out the door to grab her things for the evening venture.

Aoshi just merely sighed, knowing Misao for too long then to argue with the genki when she had her mind set on something.

Thank you for reading my third RK Story... as you can tell I'm trying really hard to get as many stories up at once just so you guys can have a good read every once in a while. I'm SoOOOOOO sorry for the mistakes in the first two stories I did!! I will be posting the revised form up as soon as I can!! See ya in Chapter 2 as Aoshi and Misao sets out on their jouney to save Jiya!!


	2. Carriage ride

**COME AWAY WITH ME**

Chapter 2 ...The Carriage Ride

((Come away with me)) ((And I will write you a song))

They have traveled about a mile or so when the cold evening air began to make Misao a bit sleepy. She thought about a song that she would sing to herself when ever she was alone or bored...

_Sono aoku kooru hitomi_

_Kono mune ni dakishimetai_

_Nakushita, kono yuuki wo_

_Omoidashite..._

_Tooi senaka oikaketa_

_Tsukikage ni kakureru_

_Ikari, ienu kanashimi_

_Hitori-jime suru no..._

Aoshi was entranced by Misao's sweet voice as she began to sing a lovely tune. His mind began to wonder and took up at the sky with clouds creeping slowly from the west and the stars winking back at him. 'This is such a beautiful night.' Aoshi thought to himself. 'If only they could be here with me. If only they can see, how much their little Misao-chan has grown...' A slow scowl began to cloud his handsome features. "Aoshi?" A soft voice asked. He looked down from the sky into blue orbs of ocean green eyes. He was almost torn apart by how much she could possibly care about him.

"We should hurry up. It'll be dawn soon." Aoshi said gruffly and began to walk more briskly out of town. Misao knew there was something wrong, but didn't press the ordeal for she also knew Aoshi for too long as to think that he would open up his feelings to her.

((Come away with me on a bus))

It was already dawn when Aoshi and Misao got to the end of the fukagawa and to no avail have they found Okina. Their legs were sore, they were hungry and tired.

"Aoshi-sama? I don't think I can go any further. Can we rest first?" Misao asked softly with a weak voice.

"It probably won't be any further," he said but added to himself, 'I hope'.

Not long after they saw a small carriage coming by the main road. Aoshi quickly tried to run at and get it's attention.

"STOP!" He yelled and so the carriage stopped. Misao was caught up with him and saw a rundown carriage carrying no passengers slowly stopped. The carriage driver's body looked tired and was about to pass out on the spot. His long cloak covered his face and his body. He must be getting ready for the rain, Aoshi thought to himself as Misao finally joined his side.

"Grandfather would you mind if you can take us to take us to the north? We are looking for an old man with a white hair and a short but full beard. Have you seen anyone of the sorts?" Aoshi asked hoping upon hope that maybe the man has at least seen Okina walking by.

"As a matter of fact I have. Why? What's he to you?" Asked the croakyvoice from behind the cloak.

Aoshi looked at him skeptically for a moment and then said, "He was a family doctor and was wondering if he could come by our house to see to a family member."

The man behind the cloak was quite for a moment and then, shortly after, said, "He went up that way. Towards the mountain, but the rain should be coming in soon, so I would suggest that you and your little wife there should take shelter in a cabin about a couple of miles from here."

Misao blushed prettily as she quickly tried to correct the old man. "Oh! No, no, sir! He and I are-" but was very quickly finished by Aoshi, who said, "Not going to take that long, hopefully. We need to make it back in time for dinner." And with that he quickly thanked the old man and pulled Misao in the opposite direction.

After the carriage had gone long out of site, Misao asked quietly, "Aoshi- sama? Why did you tell that guy that... why did you let him think that we were married?" Her eyes were filled with question and wonder as he stopped and looked at her, thinking about what his answer would be. Vigilantly, as he looked away, he answered, "He could have possibly been a spy for the clan. They would be looking for two ninja fighters, not a married couple who is looking for a doctor to look after their child..." His voice trailed off as he looked back at a fainting Misao.

"Misao!" and with that she fell into his arms. He shook her for a minute and thought it would be wise to rest for now.

It has after all been a long night...

((Come away where they can't tempt us)) ((With their lies)) [Back at the Aioya later that day]

Okon walked into the kitchen to see her family was sitting around the table laughing at something that Shiro had said. She smiled sweetly as she placed a set of warm tea done for everyone.

"Hey, Okon! Take a load off ya feet! Any second now, we'll get the message we've been waiting for. Don't worry about it." Omasu said as she brought out a dinner settings for 5 people. Yes, right now there was only Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro... but the last member is coming home for supper any minute now.

As if on cue, the sound of a carriage came trudging up to the Aioya. Everyone ran out of the kitchen to greet the rider. When they got outside the horse was already detached from the carriage and the rider was walking towards the building.

Shiro was the first to get to the old man and quietly asked, "Well?"

The man slowly pulled the hood back and smiled wickedly, "They fell for it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Me don't own RK Characters!! sigh

Thank you, thank you!!! I have another chapter coming your way soon!!

**See ya in Chapter three: Before the rain** and see what's gonna happen next... Till next time!! RavenKitsune


	3. Before the rain

**COME AWAY WITH ME**

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! I DO NOOOOOOTTTTTT OWN ANY OF THE RK CHARACTERS...sigh

Chapter 3: Before the rain

((And I want to walk with you)) ((On a cloudy day))

That morning, Misao woke up from a comforting and well-rested slumber. No sun was shining upon the sot where she was laying but her blanket was sure warm this morning. She cuddled closer to the source of heat next to her and took in a deep breath. 'Ahhhh... sweet autumn leaves, nipping pre-winter breeze, Aoshi-sama, dewy grass...' Her eyes shot open towards her "blanket" and gasped.

Aoshi was awake for a while now, but even he could not resist the warmth radiating from his Misao's body. What?! He heard a gasped and thought that he had said what he was personally thinking out loud. He mentally slapped himself for letting that slip happen again.

He turned his gaze to her and saw he wide eyes filled with question. He looked down at their state of closeness and understood immediately what was running through her mind.

"You fainted yesterday and I thought that you might need to rest a bit before we continue." He said as he turned from her, but not really letting her go, and picked up her satchel. 'Thank Kami-sama she didn't hear what I was thinking.' He thought as he pulled out a couple of small rice balls and a small bottle of lukewarm tea, trying to busy himself. Her questioning gaze was too much for him to handle. If only his morals aren't in the way of what he really wanted, he would be sinking his teeth into her, instead of the rice balls.

As he handed her a rice ball, he glanced at her face and was almost in complete trance. Her mused hair, her tranquil face, and semi-glazed look made her look so delectable. Yes, he would ravish her on the spot but suppressed his deepest and darkest desires for her, for an angel should never dirty their wings with such a vile and despicable omanoziku, like himself. She was so beautiful, so young, and so... hungry.

Misao, being one to never pass up a meal, immediately began to feast. She let out a small sigh of contentment, not wanting to even ask why he didn't just take out the blanket roll and nestled a bit closer to Aoshi as a breeze wove by the silent couple.

later that day ((In field where the yellow grass grows knee high))

It was what seemed to be, around noon when they made it out of the forest into a clearing. Around them, all they saw was tall dried weeds and a small mountain bluff not too far off.

Another fukagawa!

'We made it to yet another one, so where's the old man?' Aoshi thought. He studied the ground for a moment and slowly picked up a smooth pebble that was in the middle of the narrow dirt road. It looked like it was a bit out of place and soon looked up and saw hidden in a thicket was a neatly folded piece of paper. He reached forward and picked up the note and noticed too that it wasn't dropped. It was as if it was almost... placed there. But why would someone-?

He was about to read its contents, when he looked up and something a lot more interesting.

Misao had not paid any attention to Aoshi (For once in her life ;) and took pleasure in just running through the thicket of knee high grown grass. She looked at peace with nature. Her ki was calm, content and placid. Harmony and serenity has taken over her youthful face. A serene sigh escaped her lips as she fell on her butt trying to catch a ferret that ran past her.

Some of the taller blades blocked Aoshi's view of his young companion and so he got up on a large rock to get a better view. Yet when he got up, his Misao was no where to be seen.

Minor Translation:

omanoziku: Means devil or a person who does bad things poor Aoshi sniff sniff

Hehehe!! Ain't I a stinka'? I guess you guys will be hoping for the next chapter soon... sigh I guess I have to get back to typing now... n . n ... AH WELL!! J/k I can't wait to put up Chapter 4: On a mountain top. A surprise will be awaiting you there... so stick around!!!


	4. On a mountain top

**COME AWAY WITH ME**

I Do Not own any of the RK characters... never did and never will... suck- sh tobe meh! I made some minor changes to this chapter thanks to TanukiGirl... Thnx for the suggestions!

Small author's note As you will see, Aoshi will be a bit out of character... but only for a little while more... cuz the next chapter will be the last... So please bare with us till the last chapter, kay?! Arigatou gozaimasu.

Chapter 4: On a mountain top

((So won't you try to come))

((Come away with me))

((And we'll kiss))

((On a mountain top))

Aoshi has never felt fear in his life. Even when he fought the Hitokiri Battousai, himself, fear was but a word that so minutely had relevance to him and his feelings. Yet when it came to his genki Weasel girl... nothing was too out of the norm.

He started to run pass the field of knee high grass and through the small valley that lead up to a small mountain. It almost looked like a hill made of rocks that wasn't big enough to be a mountain but certainly too big to be a hill. 'Would one call such a terrain a hilltain?' He smirked to himself and thought that if Misao was here, she would faint if he had said that out loud. He was actually one who made up really funny jokes, but it seems as though no one would be willing to give him a chance to share such thoughts. It was like everyone thinks just because he meditates more than the average monk does and that he is always so quite, they assume that he has no sense of humor. What else would one do with all that butt-numbing time?

Okay, Shinomori... WAYYYY OFF TOPIC HERE!! Misao, Misao, Misao!!

"Where could she have gone? Or... what if-OH NO!' The clouds were moving in closer. The rain was bound to pour its sorrows on earth soon. He had to find her before it started to pour. What if she was stuck in a ditch somewhere? What if a poisonous snake attacked her? Or, worse, what if the rival clan captured her?

"MISAO!" Aoshi shouted out into the afternoon. His thoughts are always clear and sanguine. Yet, right now all his rational thinking was tossed into the wind; he was exclusively uninhabited. He couldn't think straight; as if everything around him began to swirl. Then, all of a sudden, Misao's ki slammed into his jumbled senses. She was somewhat uneasy at the moment.

'If I loose her now... if I... I would never be able to... tell her...' He thought as he staggered around the corner of the small mountain reef, trying his best not to loose her ki. He looked up and sighed out 'Kami- sama'. His Misao was there, with the ferret, hanging on by a branch over the small cliff.

Then his voice boomed...

"Misao! What the heck-! What are you doing?" Aoshi strode over and tried to look around at the condition of the branch she was glancing so lovingly at. From his observations, he thought that with all that squirming the ferret and her were doing, the dinky branch was going to last no long than 60 seconds.

"Misao? Can you reach up and give me your hand?" Aoshi yelled.

50 seconds...

Misao tried to reach her hand to his but failed miserably and instead, one of her fingers slipped from the branch. She let out a small grasp and looked up at Aoshi with fear filled eyes.

35 seconds...

Aoshi was running out of ideas to help her when finally he thought of the one thing that got her to always work double hard during her ninja training with his old partner (and companion) Hannya.

25 seconds...

"Oi, come on Misao! I thought you were better than that. You call yourself an Oniwabansuu ninja, let alone an Okashira? Why don't you just go and join some other ninja group that would actually take in a twenty-year-old ninja wanna-be who can't even get herself up over a cliff-" Aoshi never did finish his statement as Misao threw her ferret over her head and onto solid ground. Seeing that its life was in major danger when it was around the genki girl, the ferret was about to tuck tail and run but bashed its head on a pair of steal legs. It looked up and up and up till it fell flat on its back while getting a good look at the face that owned suck legs.

10 seconds...

Aoshi reached down, snatched the ferret up and ran over to the edge of the cliff...

8 seconds...

Misao had already tied her ribbon that was wrapped around her hair, to her kunai and threw it above the ledge and soon it kit the tree on top of the mountain next to where Aoshi had set her new pet down.

4 Seconds...

Aoshi got to the edge and stretched his hand out towards her...

3 seconds...

Suddenly, the branch snapped and slipped out of her hand.

Aoshi lunged forward, caught Misao around the waist, made a grab for the ribbon and swung both of them up to solid ground.

They both just embraced for the longest time. 'Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you so much for letting me keep her. I would have truly known what hell felt like if I couldn't save her.' He clutched her to his body.

"Aoshi... can't... breath." Misao squeaked.

"Gomen, Misao-chan." Aoshi said s he loosened his hold on her.

"OIIIIIIIIII!!! AOSHI-SAMA! I'm not Misao-CHAN ANYMORE! How many times do I have to tell you that I am a twenty-year-old hag who can't even get the guy she loves to notice-" But as the last of her sentence formed it was sealed away as his lips descended on hers and locked.

((Come away with me and I'll never stop))

((Lovin' you))

Misao opened her eyes and thought she had died and gone to heaven. Man, she was on a role today. Aoshi spelt beside her last night, and then he actually said more than a few grunts to her, then he saved her and now he was kissing her! HE KISSED HER! His lips were perfect and his tongue was so velvety soft, as it played with hers. He tasted like tea and something else... something... so Aoshi-sama-ish!

She started to blush as he pulled away and began to stare at her so intently. With a sigh she laid her head on his chest.

He was so warm, complete contrast to the weather now as the wind began to pick up. Why did her just kiss her for? (Yes, leave it to Misao to be the clueless one!) She began to raise her eyes of questions rose to his, yet before she even reached his face, a drop of liquid fell on face and rolled down her cheek. The mere thought of the great Okashira of the Oniwabansuu clan was actually shedding a tear for even his genki weasel, would make a laughing stalk of anyone who uttered such words.

Yet, as she raised her head the rest of the way up, she would never know if those tears were his or Kami-sama's, as the first drops of rain began to come down on two very different ninjas and a ferret.

Thank you so much for sticking with us for this long... the story is almost done... all that is left is the epilogue! I hope you all had a wonderful adventure with Aoshi and Misao and hope to see you next time at Can you feel the love tonight? with Kenshin and Kaoru!!! Thanks and million and one!!!


End file.
